Little Feet
by girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed
Summary: All human, Carlisle has created something which changes the whole family. No Nessie and all OOC. FUll Summary inside! PLease read! Why is Alice buying a suden increase in baby clothes? Why does Esme feel like Carlisle is neglecting her? Read 2 Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, i have re-writen the story and hopefully more people will like it now.  
All characters are OOC but it is funny so please don't dis them, they are my own interpretation! **

**Full Summary: (All HUMAN!) _Bella Swan is married to Edward Cullen. His brother in law Emmett Swan is married to Rosalie Hale whose cousin Jasper Whitlock is marries to Alice Cullen. Rosalie, Bella and Alice set up ARI and the men set up C&W construction along with a family friend, Jacob Black. The parents of the family, Carlisle and Esme both have respectable jobs of their own, Esme owns an interior design company and Carlisle is a doctor. They all have secret attractions and agendas. Has the pressure become too much for Carlisle because what is the secret project he is always working on? Why is Esme always trying to prove herself to Carlisle? When a disaster hits the family what will they do? Especially considering no one even knows it is happening?_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight i only own a very cute tortoise!**

**_Families (- means siblings and Cullen's are Esme and Carlisle's children): Bella- Emmett (Swan)  
Alice- Edward (Cullen)  
Jasper- (cousin) Rosalie (Whitlock/Hale)  
Jacob (Black)_**

**_Eva  
xxx _**

**The Bombshell**

E POV

As I walked over to my extensive music collection I felt a stirring deep inside of me, a sort of feeling that shook me to the core. I had been a CEO of Cullen and Whitlock for just over three years buti had only just started to feel these feelings. Right after I married Bella. I recognized it, for the fist time in my life I was truly in love.

As I went over to choose the music I wanted to hear, I thought about what I would choose. I wanted it to be something that would reflect on my mood. Maybe something upbeat and catchy from the 80's or 90's like Culture club? Or maybe an old classic from the Beatles or Queen? Possibly a bit of Buddy Holly, Peggy Sue? Or should I go for some of Beethoven's symphonies? Oh what the heck I thought as I got all of the albums. Maybe I'll listen to them all!

In the end I went for Buddy Holly. I had a few of his albums but I went for 'Buddy Holly with the Pricks, only the love songs'. It was such a shame when ' Miss American Pie' came down. Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and The Big Bopper, all great artists. But my thoughts came to an end when the first song came on.

The song was 'True love ways'. It had always been a favourite of mine but now it had more meaning. Now that I was in love I could relate back to the song. The second song 'Heartbeat' made me think of Bella. It reminded me so much of when she was younger and she would get so nervous. That one time, after James, the bully at high school had had pushed her off the wall and she was in hospital the monitors were on and we could all hear her heart! I was so worried!

I was still smiling at the memory when the third song came on. It made me think of Jasper because the song, 'Everyday', had a line that said something about a rollercoaster and when we went to Euro Disney once Jasper got scared on a rollercoaster and started to scream and say he was going to be sick! I don't think we had laughed so much since Emmet got stuck in a fridge! That was when we were playing hide and seek, at eight years old he hadn't realised that there was a catch so you couldn't open from the inside.

As the tenth song, 'Peggy Sue', came on I thought of Emmet he once had a stalker called Lindy Loo. We had just started at high school and Rose was so mad! The song was going to be called Lindy Loo before Buddy Holly had changed it!

I looked up as my lover came into my room, taking in every ounce of perfection. But my little daydream/ ogle was interrupted by the strangled sigh that came from those oh so perfect lips.

"Oh my god Edward, I think I'm pregnant"

I stared at him in a mixture of joy and horror.

**OK, short i know but the advantage of re-writing is that i already have the chapters i just need to do a little rejigging!**

**All flames will be used to burn my brother's hair**

**All reviews will be used as inspiration for more chaps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please can everyone review! i have got quite a few favourites but no reviews! come on people please!**

**i don't own twilight, i own a very cute and cuddly tortoise instead!**

**Eva  
xxx **

The Dress

B POV

I could sense Edward's worried breathing and it made me feel slightly sad at first. But then Alice came in and her good mood was infectious. She seemed oblivious to Edwards's anxiety. In a way I was pleased because it meant that I wouldn't be questioned about it. Only Jasper seemed to be affected by that but he always was, he had become an expert on judging moods from body language.

"I've come to choose your outfit"

Alice trilled as she danced into my room, breaking me out of my daydream. Ever since Edward and I had gotten married and I had moved in, Alice had been stocking up a room with clothes that were for me. I found out about a week after the wedding that this room was mine. Although I often shared stuff with Edward so I knew that was just a room for Alice to put my clothes in. I didn't quite fully trust her after she had packed all that revealing lingerie for my honeymoon. But I could never stay mad at Alice for long.

"Here you go"

Alice was holding out a tight pale pink dress.

"Alice! Do you really expect me to wear that? I still don't see why you always choose my clothes"

"Because I actually know how to properly dress someone! Besides, I'm sure Edward would like you to wear it"

Alice knew that she had got me there. She always seemed to be able to persuade me to do stuff!

The dress Alice had given me was a pale pearly pink colour. It finished just above my knees and was strapless. The hems had a glittery, metallic sheen to them. Anywhere else I would of looked over dressed but hot at the Cullen's house. Alice dressed us like this every day!

As Alice wanted everything to be perfect, she had taken it upon herself to do my hair and make up all the time. Today, she was planning to curl my hair into tight corkscrews. She had given me a pair of dark pink hairgrips as well. She said that this was to add to the affect. She ran out really quickly and came back muttering about unheard of mascara's and eye shadows.

"Right Bella, the theme to day is going to be bronze."

That line just made me laugh. She looked so serious.

"Bella," she wined, "You're making me jog you're make up!"

"Aren't Cullens supposed to be good at everything? Even small very annoying pixie ones?"

I asked jokingly

"Yes Bella. But some are just abnormal!"

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about! I am not a born Cullen at all, i was married into the family!"

I said in response to her pointed glare

"If you're not going to be serious, I might as well go help Rose"

I could see that Alice was getting annoyed but I decided to just go one step further.

"O.K. O.K. I'll be a good girl now! Would you like me to sit like this, this or this?"

I asked while miming like a model, ruining a perfectly good apology.

"Sorry, sorry. Alice really! I was just having some fun!"

I started to grovel under her glare.

"I'll buy you chocolates!"

"I don't eat chocolates you imbecile!"

Alice was acting annoyed but I knew I was forgiven!

**Please review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows or to throw at my brothers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner and i honestly have no excuse as i have already got loads of chapters written but yeah, sorry!  
This chap is for anyone that is going through a hard time right now or anyone that is changing forms at school because i am and although i am with some great friends there are people who i don't want to leave behind, so i am mainly dedicating this chap to Annie, who although doesn't read this, she will appreciate my dedication and to Keshia who has made me happy today when somebody was really mean to me!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Eva  
xxx **

Difficult Decisions

E POV

How? How did this happen? I was always so careful.

When? Well maybe we shouldn't be asking that question!

What? Is this some sick joke?

I was silent for a while, just looking at those blond locks.

"How did this happen?" was all I could muster, my voice was hoarse.

"I honestly don't know! We were always so careful." My beautiful lover replied.

"We didn't need to be careful. We're both male Jazz!"

"I know! I took the pregnancy test five times."

"Why did you even take one pregnancy test?"

"How are we going to tell Carlisle?"

"How are we going to tell our wives? They don't know we're gay!"

J POV

Everything Edward had said was true. I just felt so bad about deceiving Alice. I really did love her, but just not in the same way. I don't know what happened

"O.K. we're going to have to tell Carlisle sooner or later, and I'd vote for sooner!" I said.

"I agree. We should tell him today. But how and what are we going to say? I'm not going to be able to just walk in there and say, 'I've been shagging my brother, well brother-in-law, (I so do not do incest!) and now he's pregnant!"

" I know, Carlisle would freak! Maybe we should just ask him if I could be pregnant. We could leave out all of the rest. Just say that I told you as a friend, and that I haven't told Alice yet, but I will later."

I was clutching at straws and I knew it!

"But then he'll start to ask questions. Everybody will find out! Alice will see our future. We'll get ridiculed and then get kicked out because no one will be able to take us seriously."

"Calm down. We'll think of something!"

Edward was getting desperate. I could see from his eyes that his emotions were going hay wire.

"We'll have to tell Carlisle sometime!"

"Edward, I know O.K. I think we should tell him now. Tell him everything. Yes he might be annoyed but he will respect us for telling the truth."

"I'm not sure. Everyone will hear."

"No they won't. I'm sure that Carlisle's office is soundproof. We can check or something. Please Edward. I'm really worried! What if it's some sort of disease? Or something that is hereditary?"

"O.K. Jazz. We'll go in a minute, just let me hear where he is. I will go downstairs and see what he looks like and whether it looks like he is in a good mood."

Edward looked at me hopefully.

"No, Eddie please. If I really am pregnant, I want to make sure that our kid is O.K."

"What? But it could be like a deformed child! Dangerous!"

"Yes, it could be. But it might not! Carlisle might be able to do a scan or something. We can at least try!"

"OK, I will go downstairs now and see, I just want to check first."

Edward walked downstairs. He came back after about a minute.

"It's OK, he seems good, something about him and Esme."

"I know that this is not the point but why do you call your parents Carlisle and Esme rather then mum and dad?"

"I don't know, I just never felt like calling them mum and dad, well I still call Esme mum sometimes but yeah. Anyway, I think we should focus more on the whole you being pregnant situation."

Edward was still grimacing after hearing about what his parents were doing.

As we started to walk quickly down the stairs to Carlisle's office. I began to feel more nervous than Bella was on her first visit to our house.

Edward knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in."

We both went in and sat down.

"What can I do for you two?"

He asked.

"Is your office soundproof?"

He nodded and we started to explain.

**I forgot to put this at the top,**

**I don't own twilight, if i did i would kill Edward and Jacob off before the first book!**

**Please please please please review!**


End file.
